101 Reasons Why You Should Not Annoy Your Sister
by Vialana
Summary: Pietro should have known better.


_Yet another short-fic from me. Again, another storyoriginally archived on "Twisting the Hellmouth"for the FFA. _

_No warnings, just fun. Enjoy._

**101 Reasons Why You Should Not Annoy Your Sister**

Wanda was going to kill her brother. Over a long period of time and revelling in every scream and drop of blood. It was the only way to ease the pain of being in such a place. She shuddered just to think about it.

A Wiccan convention.

A Wiccan convention had to be held outside of course, and it wasn't called a 'convention', it was a 'gathering'. If that wasn't enough to make her teeth grind, then the "Blessed Be" she got as a greeting was more than enough to inspire her thoughts of fratricide. Then there were the pastel colours and hemp-woven everything ... Pietro was going to be paying for this for years.

She stood as close to the boundaries as she could, trying to avoid mingling. She would have left altogether, however the convention was being held in California and she lived in Bayville, New York. Damn Pietro and his powers anyway. Yet another thing she'd have to torture him for.

"You look like you're having fun." Playful sarcasm, quite a change from the enthusiastic yet overly-haughty tones of voice she'd heard today. Wanda looked to the side, seeing two women, perhaps a little older than herself, sitting beneath a tree.

"I'm contemplating the best way to eviscerate my brother for bringing me here," she replied. The two women looked a little startled, but seemed to understand where she was coming from.

"I know how you feel," the redhead agreed. "I should know by now to avoid anything overly publicised with the word 'Wiccan' in it. It's a total sham."

The blonde beside her giggled. "Remember the lady with the cat --"

"And the soy milk --"

"And then it all went --"

The two collapsed into a fit of giggles as they communicated in some strange language while Wanda looked on, bemused.

When they finally recovered the redhead turned back to Wanda. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm forgetting my manners. I'm Willow and this is Tara." The blonde waved.

"Wanda."

Their introduction was interrupted by the arrival of a staff member for the 'Gathering'. She scattered petals over them with a bright smile before prattling on about 'bathing as one in the spirit of Gaia'. Three glares - or rather, a lightning-filled death glare, an irritated glance and a mousy frown of disapproval - silenced her and intimidated her into moving along.

Willow rolled her eyes at the retreating 'witch'. "Anyway, what kind of magic do you do?"

Wanda settled down with the two witches, glad for some real conversation. "Well, my magic's kind of tied in with my mutant abilities," she told them, unafraid of persecution. These were the kind of women who could understand that differences weren't a bad thing.

Tara nodded while Willow seemed a little too excited about the idea. Tara just rolled her eyes at her companion. "Don't mind her," she said softly, a faint stutter to her words. "She's a bit of a science geek as well."

Willow pouted. "Is that a bad thing?"

Tara pulled her close. "Of course not sweetie, I love your geekishness." A kiss on the cheek placated her girlfriend.

Wanda couldn't help smiling slightly at the display. "You two are cute together."

"Thanks," Willow blushed. "Anyway, your magic. What's your mutation, if you don't mind me asking? I've never heard of magic influencing mutations before."

Wanda shrugged. "Well, the only thing I can think is that my mother had something to do with it. She was part of a gypsy tribe and I grew up with another tribe in Romania practicing all the old rites and magics. My actual ability is to influence probability through bursts of energy, so it seems a little like condensed magic - though quite unpredictable."

"Wow," Tara murmured.

Willow looked a little more thoughtful. "You were a gypsy. Did you know the Kalderash clan?"

That wasn't a question she expected. "All the old clans are intertwined," she answered. "I learned a lot of my magic from an elder of the Kalderash."

"That's so neat," Willow exclaimed. "My first mentor was from that clan."

Wanda smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, allowing herself to get draw into a lengthy conversation with the two girls.

Maybe this trip wasn't going to be _completely_ horrific ... She was still going to murder Pietro though. Inside her mind, her smile turned to a smirk. Who knows, Willow and Tara seemed pretty powerful, maybe she'd learn a thing or two from them.

"So, what do you think is a good way to punish evil little brothers ...?"


End file.
